The Breaking of Paul
by Imaginary-Paperdolls
Summary: Llamas with Hats as humans. Slight yaoi. Carl has created a monster but was the monster there the whole time? Hinted rape.


Carl groaned as he slowly awoke from hitting his head. He had been running away from a dark wave that washed over the world after he messed with another rift in space. He and Paul had been running together when he suddenly fell into some hole. He gasped and looked around. "Paul?" He called out into the darkness. All he got back was silence. He walked around to explore only to find that he was in a hole that was about ten feet in circumfrance. Looking up, he could tell that the opening wasn't covered due to the sight of the stars in the sky. He fixed his hat, dug his fingers into the dirt wall, and began to climb. He got about half way up when the wall came out in clumps, causing him to fall back down. "What a predicament. A very annoying predicament. If only Paul were here to give me some hope or an encouraging groan... How deep... Hmmm..." Carl looked around for a rock to throw upward to see how far down he was but found none. He just guessed that he wasn't too far down and attempted to climb again. The whole time he thought up different things to motivate himself to climb out.

"Paul must be up there, waiting for me. He's probably balling his eyes out and is so lonely without me. He probably feels lost without me to brighten his day with the screams of orphans and the mail man. I'm coming Paul."

After failing multiple times, Carl decided to lay on the ground and wait for morning to come. He lay there humming softly to himself, thinking about all of the horrible things he was going to put Paul through then once he was on the brink of tears, he thought about holding him with a smile and try to comfort him. Maybe he should be nicer to Paul? The guy had been putting up with Carl's antics for five years. Slowly but surely, morning came. Carl had gotten lost in his thoughts so it took him a while to realize that the morning sky had a strange reddish color. "Well that's not good." Now that he had a bit more light, Carl reached for roots and rocks, eventually getting out of the hole. He looked around the forest he was in and was a bit confused along with a tiny pang of fear, which was strange. What was there to be afraid of? Though, the trees now had no leaves. There was blood on the bark and body parts were nailed to them. "Well, this definitely wasn't me... Was it? Oh well, Paul? Paul where are you? Are you alright?" There was no answer. As he kept walking, he felt a dull pain at the back of his head then fell to the ground.

"Hello Carl."

A soft but teasing voice greeted. Carl groaned and tried to stay conscious. He looked up and tilted his head a bit confused.

"Paul?"

He blacked out.

"Ugh... I'm getting real tired of getting knocked out, especially by a bump on the head... Where am I?"

Carl yelped as he was pulled forward onto his knees by something around his neck. A light flickered on above him. Revealing the entire room, which wasn't a room. He was outside, on his knees. The sky was a bloody red. He was in a stadium like place. Before him sitting on a large throne made out of burned and mutilated corpses, sat a smirking green eyed male clad in red. He stood up and slowly made his way over to Carl who was internally shaken. Was he somehow afraid of this person? "How strange, is that fear I see Carl? And here I thought you would be smiling or laughing at everything I've done." Carl looked around. Yeah he would laugh but there really wasn't anything to laugh at. "Wow, now I know what it feels like to be Paul. Speaking of, where is Paul?" He asked. The guy before him frowned and sucked his teeth. He uncrossed his legs, stood up, and went over to Carl. He looked down into the platinum haired male's red eyes and almost looked hurt.

"How sad. To think I was going to let you live longer just for remembering who I was besides your nightmare."

Carl let out a choked shout as he hit the ground. The guy had suddenly punched him. He slowly sat back up with a bit of difficulty due to his hands being restrained behind his back. He spit out a glob of blood along with a tooth. "I don't know who you are, or what I did to you, but none of this is funny... This isn't what I do." He received another punch but was able to remain stable. He slowly looked up with all seriousness that slowly melted into fear and horror when he finally recognized the green eyes that glared back at him.

"P-Paul?!"

"Oh NOW you recognize me!"

"Paul what happened to you? Why are you like... Why are you... This?"

Paul glared at Carl with so much hate. He grabbed the front of the male's shirt and pulled him closer, a fist raised to punch him. "You! This is your fault! You did this to me!"

 _Flashback_

 _2 Days Ago_

 _It was a rainy day like no other. Paul sighed heavily, knowing he had to go out in that mess. Paulina the meat dragon had went rogue and had chased him and Carl into the woods. They had ducked into a shed that Carl had used to hold the elderly hostage. Carl was in the basement doing what Carl does best, be horrorifying. Morning was on the rise and Paul hadn't slept a wink. What made Paulina lose her mind? Was it safe to go outside right now? Paul groaned and sat in the corner of the shed, grabbing a blanket off of one of the boxes to his left. He covered himself up and sneezed as the dust that was released wafted up his nose. He sniffled, cuddled the blanket, then began to doze off. Just as he did, he was awoken by Carl bursting into the room. He regarded the sudden entry but closed his eyes and attempted to go back to sleep only to have Carl yank him up to his feet. He yawned and rubbed his eyes._

 _"Caaaaaarrrrrrrlllllll what the hell are you doing now?" He whined._

 _"No time, we gotta go now!"_

 _"I don't under-ahh!" Paul cried out when Carl gripped his arm tightly and ran out of the shed then down the path they used the night before. "Carl what did you do this time?!" Paul shouted, using his free hand to keep his hat on his head. "Uuugghhh nothing at all! Just thought we should run home to escape the rain, that's all." Carl replied with a half-hearted laugh. "Carl that answer is bullshit and you know it! What the hell did you do?!" Carl suddenly stopped running and kissed Paul. "T-the heck was that for?!" The smaller male asked. "Me trying to get you to calm down. Don't get it twisted thinking that I have feelings for you. See that dark cloud that's quickly coming closer?" Carl pointed at the direction they just came from. Some kind of darkness was quickly coming closer with a loud roar._

 _"What is that?"_

 _"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that, if we don't get back to the house, THAT is going to kill us. Yes its all my fault and whatnot but we have to hurry. Now stop asking questions and just run."_

 _Paul kept his mouth shut for once and did what he was told. Deep down, he knew that there were many things that Carl wasn't telling him. He wanted to know what they were up against. Who or what were they running from? "Just keep running Paul! Don't say anything just keep running!" Paul wasn't sure if he was being blinded by the rain or blinded by the tears he hadn't noticed were falling from his eyes. He was getting tired. His lungs and the muscles in his legs were burning. "Carl..." He coughed, his throat dry. "Carl I can't... I can't keep running... My legs..." He slowed to a stop to catch his breath and found that Carl was gone. He growled and punched a tree. "Carl you bastard!" He roared. He fell to his knees and panted. He couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't run. He sobbed and momentarily forgot about the danger that was quickly making its way to him. When he remembered, he got to his feet, his legs trembling. With a deep breath, he started to run again._

 _"Caaaaaarrrrrrllllllll! Caaaaaaaaarrrrrrlllll! Carl why the hell did you leave me you dick?!"_

 _Paul shouted. He yelped when his foot got caught on a root that was still out of the ground. He tripped on it, fell, then rolled down the hill. He cried out in pain once he stopped rolling. He had twisted his ankle and he was sure a few ribs were broken too. He couldn't move anymore. He watched helplessly as the darkness got closer and closer until it was upon him. He gasped and struggled to breathe as it felt as though someone was choking him. He reached for his neck and began to panic when he felt an icy hand. His eyes slid shut as the lack of air pushed him toward unconsciousness. He willed his eyes to open again and tried to pry the hand off his neck. "C-Carl! Carl why? W-what are you doing?" He tries to focus on Carl's face and found that instead of deep red eyes, he had blue eyes. He glared at Paul with so much hate and preditorial hunger that it made fresh tears fall from Paul's eyes._

 _"C-Carl I can't breathe..."_

 _The blue eyed male smirked and squeezed tighter. He brought his lips to Paul's ear. "I hate that name so much. Reminds me of the guy who sealed me away..." Every word he spoke was filled with hate. He moved away from Paul's ear and looked down at him. "You must be his lover. I wonder what kind of faces he had you make. I would like to see them." Paul's eyes widened. "Carl and I aren't dating! We're just roommates! Friends! ... At least I thought we were friends..." The Carl look-alike feigned pitty. "Poor baby, he betrayed you too. He was my brother, he was your friend. With that said, I'm sure you won't mind what I do to you." When Paul caught on to what he was saying, he screamed and called out for Carl. His screams fell onto deaf ears._

 _"You see Paul, Carl is, I guess you can say, my twin brother though really we're more like clones with a demon master. We took out the competition to rule the world when he suddenly changed. He met a guy named Paul and after a year, he sealed me away. So imagine my surprise when he comes back and tells me that he no longer wants to take over the world. You made him turn on me. I guess it was only natural that I pay you back. With the two of you out of my way, I can take over as planned. Good bye Paul."_

 _Paul felt dirty in the worse way. The things that that man did to him... He watched as the guy slowly got smaller and smaller. As he did so, he got angrier and angrier. This was all Carl's fault. He had to go and mess with the underworld and set something like this free. All be saw was red. When he came to, he was still naked but covered in blood and guts. That Carl look-alike was dead, torn apart. Paul gasped as be dropped the dagger he was holding. He did this... He killed him... When the memory of it came to him, he felt something inside of him shatter. His eye twitched and then he slowly began to smirk._

 _"Holy shit... That felt good..."_

 _Paul slowly made his way back to the house. The elderly woman from next door screamed and rushed to his aide. Police were called, an RK was used, but Paul already knew that the guy wouldn't be found. He was dead. Once the police left, the woman made Paul some food and talked about Carl. Paul growled and stabbed the woman in her back with a fork then licked the blood off of it. "I'm awfully tired of hearing about Carl, aren't you?" He tormented her, tending to her wounds so she wouldn't die so quickly. He felt alive. More alive than Carl could ever feel. A day later, Paul had taken over the world. His anger grew the more he took it out on his victims._

"Paul this isn't you! I'm sorry I wasn't here for two days. I should've kept you safe like I wanted. I just-"

"Shut up Carl, I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid excuses. I'm tired of you putting my life in danger. Your 'brother' already took something I can't get back... My family is gone, I have no friend's. I have nothing to lose. I should just hurry up and kill you now." Paul let Carl go then sat back down on his throne. He sat there thinking deeply. Carl blamed himself. Hearing what was done to Paul made his heart shatter. Paul was innocent. Untouched, untainted, that's why Carl kept him around. He'd needed something innocent to keep his insanity to a manageable level. Paul was his rock and that rock has been pushed off a cliff into oblivion. How was he going to fix this? You can't get innocense back once its taken. Paul's soul was tainted and bitter. His icy glare didn't fit his usually smooth features but at the same time, the psychopath personality fit him well. A little too well. Was this the real Paul?

Carl was so lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed the young girl that had been put onto her knees next to him. She was wearing a blindfold, gagged, and had her hands tied behind her back. A much younger girl was placed across from them. She was blindfolded and had her hands tied behind her back.

"Hey Carl?"

Said male forced himself to look up at Paul. He was holding out a gun to the younger girl's head. "These two are sisters. They were going door to door selling candy bars. Which one should I kill?" He asked. Carl's heart raced in his chest. "Don't have a heart now! Its not like you had one before. So again," the safety was taken off the gun. Paul looked deathly serious. "Which one Carl?" The younger girl began to cry. "Sissyyyyyyy! Sissy I'm scared!" She cried. The older girl tried to speak through her gag. Tears rolled down her cheeks from beneath the blindfold. Paul put the barrel right against the little sister's head. "Tick tock Carl, I'm getting impatient." The little girl began to scream and sob. "Paul don't shoot! This isn't right! Let them go!" Carl shouted. He attempted to move but Paul pointed the gun at him. "You better not try anything. Now pick, older or younger?" He moved the gun to the older sister's head. She sobbed softly. "How about I make it easier for you? I'll choose for you. Eenie."

"Paul stop!"

"Meenie."

"Paul!"

The green eyed male moved the gun back and forth between the sister's and he mumbled the choosing chant. As he got more and more impatient, the gun moved faster. There was nothing but a series of screams and sobs until Paul pulled the trigger. The little sister fell as Paul blew her brains out. "Took too long Carl." Paul angrily tore the blindfold off the older sister and glared at Carl as she went over to her dead sister and screamed with sorrow. Carl had to look away. "What are you looking away for Carl? Don't you like seeing people in pain?" Paul gripped the back of Carl's head and forced him to look. "Its your fault yet again. I gave you the power of choice." Paul shot the older sister in her back then moved away from Carl. "All of this could have been avoided had you not tormented me then abandoned me. So many people would still be alive if it weren't for you."

"Paul... Please stop... I love you..."

Paul squawted down so that he was face to face with Carl. He kissed him deeply then looked at him with indifference. "Its such a shame. I loved you too." He then shot the red eyed male in the chest, stood up, and walked away. Carl lay on the ground dying. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I hope you find peace Paul..." He whispered.

"Idiot... There's no such thing as peace."

 **... I have no words...**


End file.
